1. Field of the invention
This invention is in the field of internal combustion engines and particularly the field of internal combustion engines burning solid fuels alone or in combination with liquid or gaseous fuels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relevant Prior Art is described in the following U S Patents issued to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4372256, Feb. 8, 1983 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4412511, Nov. 1, 1983 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4698069, Oct. 6, 1987 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4794729, Jan. 3, 1989
Char burning engines are described in these patents wherein char fuel, contained within a char fuel reaction chamber, is cyclically compressed with air followed by expansion of the product gases resulting from reaction of char fuel with compressed air. Most char fuels will react appreciably with the oxygen gas in the compressed air only when at a sufficiently high temperature, of the order of 900.degree. F. to 1000.degree. F. Most char fuels will react rapidly with the oxygen gas in the compressed air only when at a higher temperature of the order of 1200.degree. F. to 1800.degree. F. thus to start such char